


Number 40

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Exes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: exes meeting again after not speaking for years au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 40

This isn't awkward, Josh tells himself.

Tyler offers Josh a half smile, and Josh does his best to return it. He probably fails.

This isn't awkward.

"So, how are you doing?" Tyler asks.

Josh shrugs. "All right, I guess." He sighs, running his fingers through cropped hair. He shaved it all off recently, and it's barely back. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay," Tyler says. He studies Josh carefully. "What happened to your hair?"

Josh reaches up for his head again. "Shaved it," he mutters. Tyler opens his mouth, looking confused, but seems to decide against speaking and closes his mouth.

This isn't awkward.

Josh swallows, watching as Tyler taps his knee absentmindedly as he watches the traffic, and he pretends.

Pretends that he can still kiss Tyler whenever he wants to, pretends he doesn't see that Tyler isn't wearing the purple shoelaces Josh got him once upon a time, pretends that the hair Tyler helped Josh dye wasn't shaved off the moment Tyler was done moving out.

This isn't awkward.

"I should get going," Tyler says as he checks his phone. "It was, um. Nice to see you." He stands up.

"Tyler, I..." Josh pauses and watches as Tyler stops to look at him. "Do you, um, want to get coffee? Or something?"

"Josh, I..." Tyler stops, looking at him with sympathetic eyes, and Josh knows what's coming. "I'm seeing someone."

"Oh," is all Josh can say.

"I'm sorry," Tyler murmurs. He pauses, seemingly debating something before leaning in and kissing Josh's cheek. "I'll see you around."

"See you," Josh says, watching as Tyler walks off.

That was awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> Find prompts [here](http://solo-chaos.tumblr.com/post/96228144689/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic) and request them [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
